


Monsta X fanfic requests

by hheybibi



Series: *~-MX REQUEST DUMP-~* [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: I've wanted to do short stories and stuff like that so what better time to do them than now
Series: *~-MX REQUEST DUMP-~* [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920895
Comments: 3





	Monsta X fanfic requests

I've been bored at home doing nothing so I have a lot of time on my hands

Please send me any requests you have and I'll write them for you <33 (anything except smut cuz in this hous we stan jissos) *cough*cough*i don't know how to write smut *cough*

It could me memberXmember or memberXy/n, whatever

Send me requests on my <[TWITTER](https://twitter.com/hheybibi) and on my [Curious Cat <3](https://curiouscat.me/hheybibi)


End file.
